callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
BRAAAINS...
BRAAAINS... is a secret weapon in Zombies on Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, but is playable without console commands in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies game mode "Turned". It is only accessible on the PC by typing "give zombie_melee" in the console or by simply inputting "give all" and cycling through the weapons (after using devmap in console). On the consoles, hacking devices must be used. When the player uses it, the characters' hands reach out and hit enemies just like the zombies. Even though BRAAAINS... is strong against the player (as it requires two hits without the Juggernog perk to be downed), it is actually fairly weak against the zombies as it requires several hits to kill a zombie, even on the first rounds, doing four times less damage than the standard Knife. When attacking by pressing the 'fire' or 'melee' button, the character will groan and yell like the zombies while swiping at anything in front of him. Each attack does only 50 points of damage, making it one of the weakest weapons in Nazi Zombies. When dropped (with console commands), BRAAAINS... simply disappears. No pick-up icon appears and no world model is dropped. This is most likely the case due to the fact that it was not meant to be an in-game weapon and therefore has no game item. Call of Duty: World at War BRAAAINS... can be accessed through aforementioned way; however it is the only game where it can be used through console commands. The zombies use this "weapon". Also, the player's character will complain about the lack of ammo simply because 'BRAAAINS...' has no set ammo value. Call of Duty: Black Ops BRAAAINS... is not available for player to use, and it cannot be acquired through "give zombie_melee" nor "give all"; however zombies "use" it as their only weapon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II BRAAAINS... appears in downloadable content pack Revolution and Vengeance, in the game mode Turned as the only weapon available to the zombies. The arms can be controlled seperately as there are different buttons to control the left and the right arm. BRAAAINS... will kill the human in one hit, similar to the Knife in multiplayer. Turned gameplay BOII.png|BRAAAINS... Gallery BRAAAINS... Melee WaW.png|Melee animation. Trivia *It can be seen briefly in the Verrückt reveal trailer at 1:15. It appears when they use it to see the Electro-Shock Defenses from a zombie's perspective.File:BRAAAINS... Verrückt trailer WaW.png *When attacking, it is possible to see a knife attached to the player's left hand. *Knifing with this equipped and the Bowie Knife bought will just cause the player to use the Bowie Knife. *If used in ''Call of Duty: World at War, ''the zombies are unable to harm the player. *In Turned, the player can attack much faster with BRAAAINS..., however this may be because zombies are A.I. controlled enemies and couldn't attack that fast unless specified to. Video Video:BRAAAINS... An overview of BRAAAINS... fr:CEEEEERVEAUUU...